


pit

by apetypething



Category: OC - Fandom, Original - Fandom, nonfandom
Genre: OCs - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, Other, characters, nonfandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 19:09:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apetypething/pseuds/apetypething
Summary: just a blurb for a couple of my ocs. Cephus is 16 and Macon is 14 wihps





	pit

Macon was tense. Silent, and awkward. he pressed his arms to his sides, and tapped his knees together where he sat, his fingers curled up beside him. he would glance to his side every time Cephus would sniff, but he felt weird not saying anything.

"A-are you okay?" he finally asked, turning his head fully now to look at Cephus, who only turned and glared back, smoke wafting up from the cigarette in his mouth like an angry dragons smoke, billowing from their nose.

Cephus cried when he was mad. He hated it. It made him feel weak when he did. The red welt on his cheek did too, and it only burnt worse with tears coating it. His dead hazel eyes were staring dead into Macon's blue ones. He wasn't mad at Macon, but it was a dumb question.

Macon looked away. "sorry for asking."

***

Macon was almost always in the wrong place at the wrong time, but he always wanted to come over on his free time, which, was all the time. This time, however, he walked in to see Mrs. Harlan sitting at the kitchen table rubbing her temples. her eyes were closed, and her brows furrowed. Macon wasn't sure if he'd ever seen her eyes. Mr. Harlan was pacing by the end of the table, mumbling. he looked up at Macon for a split second, the scowl not leaving his face. Then, he went back to pacing. That man made Macon's stomach turn, he was so scared of him. Macon wasn't sure if Cephus' father liked him at all. Probably not, though.

"He's in the back, sweety." Mrs. Harlan said, sounding quite distressed and exhausted. Macon didn't even hesitate, he just turned and started walking.  
"o-okay, thank you." he whispered, walking by the couch, where Cephus' little siblings were peaking over the back, staring wide eyed and frightened. He picked up the pace.

Macon got outside, and there Cephus was, sitting by the bonfire, poking it with a short stick. Short enough to just make his hand a little pink from the heat. Macon sat beside him, and Even though the glow of the fire was red and distracting, it didn't hide the hand print on the side of Cephus' face. Glowing, popping out from his features like 3D. The print was wide enough it took up half his face, there was no denying the hand belonged to his dad.

"He hit me." Cephus said, his voice still wavering and quiet.

"oh." And Macon was quiet for a while.

***  
Cephus didn't want it to get quiet between them again. He hated it. It was so painfully awkward, and it made him feel alone even if their arms were almost touching. He turned to Macon, and he placed his hands on either side of his face, turning him to look back at him.

"Don't be sorry."

Macon's eyes widened, and he just looked down at the other boy. his hands were warm from the fire, and Macon thought it felt almost comforting. He was just waiting for Cephus to let go, now. But he didn't, just ran his thumb across Macon's cheek. Subconsciously, Macon assumed. He didn't mind it.  
"o-okay." Macon darted his eyes down. "I'm not, then."  
"Good."

The hair on the back of Cephus' neck stood straight, and he whipped his head around to see his siblings, peeking out the window. He knew one of the little shits would say something to their dad. Cephus' stomach churned. He already knew how his dad felt about him now. Probably already assumed that Macon was his boyfriend, which was probably why he didn't like Macon. He knew that's why he didn't like Cephus. Macon wasn't even his boyfriend. Cephus wasn't even sure if Macon was gay. In fact, he doubted it very highly. He doubted he liked girls much, either, though. Still...

"Here." Cephus stuck a cigarette on Macon's tongue. Macon was surprised for a second. "oh." he said, reaching up to pull it out of his mouth. "I don't sm-"

"Just-" Cephus interrupted him, flicking open his lighter. "Just this one." he said, lighting Macon's cigarette for him, but watching it die immediately. "You're supposed to inhale." Cephus rolled his eyes.

"Oh, yeah. I know!" Macon breathed in, immediately coughing it all up, eyes watery. Cephus laughed at him. Macon rolled his eyes, nonetheless putting the cig back in his mouth, and inhaling again. He tried suppressing another cough, and Cephus laughed louder.

"How do you do this everyday?" Macon grumbled, despite not stopping.  
"I don't do it everyday." Cephus rolled his eyes. "Just when I need it." He explained. Macon didn't want to touch more on the fact that he saw Cephus with a cancer stick in his mouth everyday, usually more than once. He even remembers the type he bought, having gone into the gas station with him to buy a pack. The people here didn't check how old you were when you bought that stuff. Nobody cared.

"Alright." Macon sighed. "Well- your swelling is going down." He said, trying to shift the conversation. He ran his fingers lightly over the pale pink print on Cephus' face.  
Cephus winced, the mark still being a little hot. "Ow-! Oh, yeah?" he moved back, and Macon jumped, setting his hands back down. "Yeah. A little." he said. There was silence between them again. Cephus didn't want to break it this time. He just went back to poking at the fire.


End file.
